Conventionally, in order to fabricate a three-dimensional model having a complicated configuration, there has been proposed a method of stacking paper sheets on which heat-melting adhesive has been applied beforehand.
In this method, after stacking sheets one on the other, the sheets are glued together by heating the sheets with a hot roller. Then, an upper sheet is cut along a contour of a region constituting the three-dimensional object to be obtained.
However, according to this method, it was difficult to stack and glue paper sheets together with high accuracy to thereby fabricate a three-dimensional object having sufficient adhesive strength without separation of stacked sheets.
Further, paper sheets are subject to deformation by the effects of pressure, humidity, or the like. Additionally, with a certain thickness of the adhesive layer between the paper sheets, it was difficult to control the thickness in one adhesive layer to be even or to control the thickness of each adhesive layer to be the same. Therefore, it was difficult to ensure high fabricating accuracy of the three-dimensional model.
As an alternative way to fabricate a three-dimensional model, there has been proposed a photo-solidification modeling method. However, this method requires a step of light exposure by using a photo-solidifying resin. Therefore, the initial cost for preparing the equipment for performing this method is high, and the formed surface needs alcohol cleaning. Further, a secondary solidifying process is required after forming a model in order to obtain a perfect polymerization, so that it was difficult to fabricate such a three-dimensional object in an ordinary office.